


Andante, Andante

by yasminkhan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My first fic, Watching a film, idk how to tag sorry, so very fluffy, thasmin, they just fancy each other lol, they're not in a proper relationship, thirteen is really soft for yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhan/pseuds/yasminkhan
Summary: Yaz wants to watch Mamma Mia and the Doctor is determined to make it as special as possible for her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Andante, Andante

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever properly written so apologies in advance if it isn't amazing but I thought why not share it??  
> I hope you enjoy :))

_ There’s a shimmer in your eyes. _

“Where to next, gang?” A grin spread over the Doctor’s features as she danced around the TARDIS console getting ready for another trip.

“Actually Doc, me and Ryan were planning on staying at home for the weekend.”

The last week or so had actually been spent on Earth rather than an alien planet, but that didn’t make it any less stressful. Yaz, Ryan and Graham had spent most of their time running from one thing or another while the Doctor somehow managed to flawlessly execute one of her many last minute plans. There had been no time for much else.

“Yeah, check up on the house, see my mates and all that.” Ryan added, “Not that we don’t want to travel with you! It’s just nice to have a break, you know?”

“Oh, right, well that’s no problem. I’m guessing you want to go home too then, Yaz?” 

To the rest of the fam it probably seemed like a normal question, but Yaz could sense the twinge of disappointment laced around the blonde’s words.

“Nah, Sonya’s going out and my parents are away for the weekend so I’d be alone in the flat anyway. I can stay with you!” 

There was a long pause, the Doctor seemingly processing each word. Yaz was suddenly afraid that the Doctor had actually wanted her to go home.

“Doctor? Is that okay?” 

“Yep!” The Doctor perked up, “Cool beans! Places to go, people to see. Never a dull moment in the TARDIS, you won’t regret it! Not that you usually regret it, do you? I’d hope not. Would hate to feel like I’m holding you hostage.” Her face scrunched up at the small confession, “Anyway, lots to do!”

Another awkward pause filled the air, the fam glancing at each other with undeniable expressions of confusion. Ryan was the first to break, “Cool beans?”

“Yeah, that were lame weren’t it? Never saying that again.”

\---

The foursome exchanged their short goodbyes for the weekend, Ryan ending his with a wink and, “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

Yaz flushed and groaned in response while the Doctor saw them out.

“What were that all about?” she turned to her companion, gliding her hands along the console as if she had missed it for the 30 seconds she was away.

“Oh nothing don’t worry, Ryan just thinks he’s funny.” 

The blush spreading on the brunette’s cheeks revealed that she was lying, but the timelord knew better than to press on the matter. She shrugged, 

“So then Yasmin Khan, all of time and space, where am I taking you?”

\---

Soon after Yaz revealed she could stay onboard, she realised the other woman had seemed quiet because it sounded as though Yaz had no choice but to stay with her, rather than her actually  _ wanting _ to stay. A feeling of guilt settled in her stomach, she knew the Doctor felt insecure sometimes, and the last thing she wanted was for her to feel like Yaz didn’t actually want to be there.

“I was thinking maybe we could stay here for a change? On the TARDIS, I mean. It’s completely fine if not. I was just thinking about what Ryan said, about taking a break, and maybe it  _ would _ be nice. Unless you don’t want to, then an adventure is fine too! Always up for an adventure with you!” 

Gentle hands gripped Yaz’s forearms over her denim jacket, “Yasmin! No need to ramble, that’s my thing. Of course I’d love to stay here for the weekend! S’pose the TARDIS could do with some maintenance work while you relax anyway.”

“Well if you haven’t got too much work to do, maybe we could have a bit of a girls’ night tonight? Spend some time together?”

Despite her calm demeanour, the Doctor was far from calm. What in the universe was a girls’ night? She was sure she’d heard one of her friends ramble about it at some point after dropping them home for the week, but she’d never paid that much attention, having never been a girl herself. A panicked feeling swept through her as she realised she really didn’t want to let Yaz down.

“A girls’ night… Yeah, I can do a girl’s night! Amy mentioned that once… Never had to take part myself though, never being a girl before and all, but it sounds easy enough!” A pause settled between the two women, “Quick question though, what does one  _ do _ during a girls’ night?”

Yaz let out an airy chuckle “It’s just what Sonya calls watching a film and having snacks, so, anything we want I suppose,” the younger woman pondered, “But a film would be really nice, if you can sit still for long enough that is.” She teased. 

The Doctor pouted in response, “Yasmin Khan I could do anything for you.” 

A beat passed as the blonde reevaluated what she’d said, “I mean, uh, sitting still for a long length of time will certainly be a struggle, but I can try my best!” she added with a not-so-confident grin.

If Yaz had noticed the Doctor’s fidgeting fingers and bouncing of heels as her nervousness took over, she didn’t let on, but whether it was because she genuinely didn’t notice or it was to save the older woman from further embarrassment was a mystery. 

“Good, wanna watch  _ Mamma Mia _ then?” she asked with a casual tone, “I’ve been meaning to watch both of them back to back since the second one came out, but I never got round to it. Sonya’s more of a horror movie person. Weirdo.” 

“Ah, yes,  _ Mamma Mia _ ! I’ve heard of that one. It’s the one about… mums? Right?”

“Dads, technically. But that’s not the point.” it was Yaz’s turn to try on a face scrunch, “Have you really not watched it before?”

“Nope, never. Should I have watched it?”

Yaz’s scrunched face turned to a look of horror immediately.

“Doctor! It’s literally one of my favourite films. Me, mum and Sonya were always singing it round the house when we were little. Dad said he bloody hated it, he ended up joining in most of the time though.” Nostalgia crept through her words and filled the silence as Yaz trailed off, caught up in fond memories. 

The Doctor sensed that Yaz was missing home, despite the likelihood of her denying it being quite high, and made the decision there and then that she’d learn those lyrics and make their night special, even if it took her all day, to see her companion’s smile again. 

\--- 

The Doctor sat alone in the console room, swinging her legs as she did maintenance work to the TARDIS’ interior - maintenance work being learning the lyrics to  _ Voulez-Vous _ . French was never quite her forte but she was trying.

Yaz had retreated to her room about an hour prior to do some much needed catch-up paperwork for her ever-so-slightly neglected job, and the Doctor knew this would be the perfect opportunity. She’d found an old iPod, possibly Martha’s, while she was rummaging around an old toolbox, and used her sonic to download the two soundtracks. Earphones in, 4 songs down, she was enjoying herself much more than she’d initially expected. 

The more lyrics the Doctor learned, the more excited she got. Blonde wisps of hair tickled her features as she anticipated Yaz’s glee when she realises she isn’t the only one singing. 

The Doctor knew she was probably taking this a bit too seriously, but she would do anything to make Yaz smile and spending hours listening to  _ Mamma Mia _ seemed like a small price to pay. 

Before Yaz had vacated the console room earlier, she’d eagerly asked the Doctor if they could use the sofa in the library to watch the film, explaining that  _ ‘you can’t watch a film with no sofa and blankets!’ _

The Doctor had, of course, obliged and informed her that the TARDIS would take care of setting it up. It hadn’t been a lie exactly, the TARDIS  _ would _ set the room up for them, but the Doctor still wanted to plan and prepare everything herself to make it perfect for Yaz.

She was simultaneously humming broken lyrics and imagining the perfect space for her and Yaz to watch the films, when the woman she’d been thinking of pulled her out of deep thought.

“There you are! I swear she turns into a maze whenever I need to find you.” 

Blonde hair twirled as she whipped her head round and tore her earphones out in a rush to make sure Yaz wouldn’t notice. She mentally thanked the TARDIS for diverting Yaz for as long as possible, she didn’t want her to know that the Doctor was doing this for her, not yet anyway.

“You alright Doctor?” Yaz stifled a grin as the timelord looked panicked for no apparent reason.

“Yeah, yeah, all good! What did you need me for?”

“Oh I was just thinking about our  _ girls night _ ,” she drew out the last two words into a giggle, “sounds silly calling it that, I was wondering if the TARDIS would take very strong suggestions about which snacks we have tonight.”

Well, there was one dilemma solved for the blonde.

“She most certainly would, whatcha thinkin’?”

“KitKats and Chilli Heatwave Doritos.”

“Chilli heatwave? Yaz,” she drawled with a pout, “you know I don't do well with anything hot.”

“More for me then!”

The Doctor rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully, “Get gone you, I’m working.”

“Alright then, busy bee,” she swung from the doorframe, “I saw the iPod by the way, and I’d still love watching the films with you even if you didn’t know a single word.”

“I am not a busy bee...” The Doctor mumbled, not noticing that Yaz had already turned on her heels and strutted off. 

Pale skin flushed pink as she suddenly realised she’d been caught out. Clearly the TARDIS didn't divert Yaz for long enough after all.

“Right then old girl, think you can make a new room for me?”

\---

When the evening began to set in (or at least the Doctor thought so, time is a tad wibbly wobbly on the TARDIS) she set off down the corridor to find the new room, wanting to make sure everything was perfect before she went to fetch Yaz.

The room she had envisioned had been relatively small; just enough room for a purple sofa complemented by deep blue cushions with tassels, a matching blue fluffy rug over the cream carpet, and a projector for the film to be shown on the white wall opposite the sofa. Fluffy cream blankets were draped across the foot of the sofa with filled snack bowls resting on top. The Doctor had decided to bypass including a table, knowing the brunette would likely be up and dancing. All safety hazards had to be avoided, especially with the Doctor’s gangly limbs. Despite the small (but cosy) parameter of the room, the Doctor had wanted to go big on the height. Instead of a ceiling, an illusion of deep space was plastered above, galaxies and constellations swirling into the darkness. She knew Yaz would love it, her companion usually preferred things simple and modest but the picturesque illusion in place of the ceiling was too beautiful to disregard - _ a compromise _ , she thought. 

As she peered into the room and stared upwards, the Doctor knew this was exactly what she had pictured. 

“Thanks, old girl.” She patted the doorway and pivoted almost immediately, too wrapped up in the excitement of seeing Yaz’s reaction to waste another second waiting. 

\---

“So, how was maintenance work? Get much done?” Yaz teased. 

She’d changed into pyjamas in preparation for the evening, a long sleeved white t-shirt saying _I’m_ _berry sleepy_ in huge red letters and matching pink shorts with strawberries dotted all over them. The Doctor had opted for her usual grey joggers, fluffy socks and a black sweatshirt covered in pictures of cartoon planets and solar systems. 

“Shhh, walk faster!” The Doctor grabbed her hand, gently yanking the smaller woman forward. Her boots always made her slightly taller and she took pride in letting Yaz know that regularly. 

“Didn’t we just pass the library?” The pair came to an abrupt halt.

“Ah, yeah, about that…” The Doctor trailed off, “I thought the library might be a bit plain and boring to watch a musical in, so I asked the TARDIS to make a new room. Just for us. Our own little cinema if you like. I will pre-warn you though, I planned it out myself, how I thought you’d like it. But if you hate it we can just go to the library or I’ll ask the TARDIS to create another room instead, no biggie. Whatever’s gonna make you happy.” She shrugged and hoped it would make her appear a lot calmer than she actually was. The Doctor hadn’t anticipated feeling this nervous about Yaz seeing the room, but she really did want it to be perfect. 

Yaz simply nodded, in disbelief that the Doctor would go to the trouble of designing a whole room for her in the first place, and shuffled through the door as her friend held it open with a shy “ _ after you _ ”. 

\---

As Yaz stepped through the doorway her eyes lit up,  _ as bright as the stars above us _ , the Doctor thought to herself. 

The Doctor had shown Yasmin new worlds, species, galaxies even, and yet she had never seen her eyes so wide and glossy. 

“Yaz? Is it okay? Did I do something wrong? It’s the purple sofa, isn’t it? I knew that was a bold choice, never been much of an interior designer myself-”

She was cut off by a soft smile and “No Doctor, it’s perfect. Thank you.” spoken meekly. 

“Well, it were down to the TARDIS really, but yeah I guess I did a good job.” She clasped her hands and avoided the brunette’s gaze, suddenly feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “You seem happier now than I’ve ever seen you before, and we’ve seen some really cool planets.”

It wasn’t phrased as a question, but Yaz knew what the Doctor meant.  _ Why? _

“No one’s ever done anything this nice for me.” A soft smile tugged at her lips as her eyes glazed over once more.

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“Well I think you should start getting used to it.”

“You think so?”

“I  _ know _ so.”

\---

_ Mamma Mia _ projected onto the crisp white wall as the two women danced together, a certain blonde a  _ lot _ more lanky and awkward than the other woman. The pair couldn’t place when exactly they had hopped up onto their feet, probably somewhere between  _ Dancing Queen  _ and  _ Super Trouper _ , or when Yaz realised the Doctor now knew the lyrics to  _ Take A Chance On Me _ and demanded a duet. Whenever it was, it had been long enough for the two of them to tire themselves out by the end of the film. 

The Doctor was still swaying idly and had to stifle a yawn as the credits began to roll and Yaz announced to no one in particular that she was nipping to the loo. 

Bags of crisps sat untouched on the sofa and frankly the Doctor was disappointed, timelords didn’t exactly  _ need _ to eat as often as humans, but she had very much been looking forward to it. 

The room had been well lit when they first entered the room a couple hours ago, ensuring the duo could move around without the worry of either of them tripping over or bumping into each other, well without the worry of the Doctor tripping over or bumping into Yaz. She was clumsy at the best of times. So when Yaz sleepily sauntered back through the door and was enveloped into a cocoon of darkness lit only by fairy lights, she was taken slightly off guard. 

“Did you turn off the lights? And somehow get a coffee table in here?”

“Yeah, sorry,” the blonde turned on the sofa to face her companion at the door and gave her a sheepish smile, “I noticed you squinting your eyes earlier and realised the light must’ve been straining them if you were tired.”

It was Yaz’s turn to return the shy smile. “And the coffee table?”

“Oh!” She flashed one of her more signature grins, “I’m hungry and figured putting a table in the middle of the room would get you to sit down and eat with me.”

Yaz rolled her eyes and walked over to the grape coloured sofa, deciding not to question how the Doctor had even managed to pull a coffee table out of thin air. 

She noticed the Doctor had perched herself on the far left of the seat and sat twiddling her fingers. She was  _ nervous _ .

It was moments like these that reminded Yaz just how soft and tender the Doctor truly was. Sure, she had the most outgoing and bubbly personality Yaz had ever come across, but when all of that was stripped back, and the Doctor let herself be vulnerable, she was the most gentle soul in the universe. Yaz had a feeling that not too many people got to see this side of her friend, especially not Graham and Ryan, so she cherished each moment and held it close to her heart, taking a mental snapshot of their soft touches and intimate glances shared between trips in the TARDIS.

In an attempt to put the timelord at ease, Yaz grabbed a pillow and plopped herself down on the sofa, brunette ringlets bouncing. She casually placed the pillow on the Doctor’s lap and rested her head on it, tucking her feet into the side of her. 

She could practically feel two heart’s beating out of the timelord’s chest before slowing down again, the Doctor clearly relaxing into the position they now shared. 

She looked up through her curls directly at her friend who stared blankly ahead and before she could say anything, a dorito was popped into her mouth by pale fingers and the film’s introductory credits were already rolling.

“I’m well starving, hope this one’s as good as the first.”

All Yaz could do is start chewing.

\---

As much as the Doctor had been nervous for this so-called  _ girls’ night _ , her nerves were quickly settled when the pair started duetting various songs in the first film. She hadn’t expected it to be so fun, but by the time the film had finished she knew she shouldn’t have doubted it - she loved doing anything with Yasmin Khan, even watching paint dry. Literally. Ryan had complained that it was the most boring planet they’d ever been to. 

As fast as her nerves were settled they were put on edge again when she felt a petite frame angle herself on the sofa to rest her head in the Doctor’s lap. The two of them had always exchanged small touches; a hand rested on a lower back to turn the other around or fingers entwined as they ran, but that had purely been for the purpose of escaping someone or something. This was different, it felt even more intimate than the conversations they shared through glances across the console room as the boys went on about something they frankly weren’t listening to. 

She looked down at her companion, a soft smile forming on her lips at the warmth of her body against the side of her leg.

Yaz looked up at her just as the Doctor’s neck shot up to face the screen and she shoved a dorito into the brunette’s mouth, pretending she hadn’t been watching her in the first place. 

\---

The women fell into a routine of Yaz slightly lifting her head and the Doctor placing a crisp in her mouth, chewing being the only thing to interrupt their silence - they were both too tired to sing or dance to this one. 

The blonde couldn’t see it, but Yaz smiled to herself at the domesticity of the situation. She knew deep down that they could never be together, not like  _ that _ anyway, but it didn’t matter to her and she didn't think it mattered to the Doctor either. They simply shared knowing glances that radiated unspoken words of appreciation and endearment for one another. They didn’t have to say those three words to know how they felt about each other and nor did they want to, they were happy with how things were already. And being here now, laying in the Doctor’s lap, she was happy.

\---

As  _ Andante, Andante _ began to play, the Doctor was met with the barrier of a closed mouth as she attempted to pop another dorito into Yaz’s mouth. 

“Yaz?” she stared down at her lap, no response. “Yaz?” she questioned a little louder this time. 

When the brunette didn’t respond for a second time, the Doctor peered over and encountered eyelids that must have fluttered shut at some point and soft breaths escaping her companion’s parted lips. She gently brushed a brunette curl to the side and planted a delicate kiss on Yaz’s forehead, careful not to wake her up. As she sat back up and began to sing along softly under her breath, she didn’t catch her counterpart slowly blink her eyes and smile lazily, deciding that taking a nap while the Doctor played with her hair and sang to her as she slept was definitely not the worst thing she could do right now. 

_ Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is definitely welcome in the comments so I know how to improve my writing, just don't be too mean please lol  
> Kudos are also welcome :)


End file.
